


Putting Pieces Together

by LuciferaBlack



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink undertones, Early in Canon, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinky, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Psychological Manipulation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: When Will visits Abigail in the hospital, he realizes she has a crush on him and he feels awkward. Hannibal decides to cultivate Will's relationship with Abigail for selfish reasons.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Abigail Hobbs/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Were My Little Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546941) by [ishipthemsogoddamnhard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard), [Yggdrastiles (yoingle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoingle/pseuds/Yggdrastiles). 



> My main ship is Hannigram, but I realized that Abigram is a tiny lifeboat hanging off the side. haha I was inspired by parts 1 and 2 of "If You Were My Little Girl" here on the Archive. Some of my favourite parts were Will/Abigail, so I decided to go for a sail in the tiny lifeboat for this story. I already have two more Hannigram ideas, so I'll be back on the mother ship shortly. lol  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I was also inspired by the song "Gods and Monsters" by Lana Del Rey (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/Z_zmrdilJFU
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal (TV) or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Abigail noticed that Will Graham was visiting her every day, even when they had nothing to talk about. Even when she was sleeping, he watched over her or dozed off in the chair in her room. She got the impression that he was obsessed with her. Abigail was accustomed to receiving obsessive attention from her father, so she found Will’s attention comforting, exciting, intoxicating. She felt special. Sometimes he would clasp her hands and hold them, or hug her while petting the back of her head. She enjoyed being held and touched by him. His shirts were soft and he smelled nice. At first, Abigail had been angry with Will for killing her daddy, but she recently realized that her daddy would’ve just murdered her for no reason if Will hadn’t shot him. Her dad wouldn’t have had the chance to honour her afterwards. Abigail was alive because of Will, and she no longer had to worry about helping her dad hunt. She had a new lease on life, even if she would forever be the daughter of a cannibalistic serial killer.

It was time for Will’s visit again, so Abigail put some lipgloss on and grabbed the book he’d given her; she’d bookmarked an interesting point and she was ready to impress him with her studiousness. There was a quiet knock on her door, then the nurse leaned in, smiling.

“Mr. Graham’s here.” The nurse said.

“Okay, thanks!” Abigail said excitedly.

Will thanked the nurse and stepped into Abigail’s room; she looked bright-eyed and excited, which he found adorable. He smiled and chuckled.

“You seem like you’re in a good mood.” Will said.

“I am. I’ve been enjoying this book,” she said, then she opened the book to her bookmarked page, “It says that people can have displaced anger. They express their anger towards someone _other_ than the actual person they’re angry with. I wonder if that’s what my dad did…he was angry with me, but he took it out on the other girls.”

“…Your father wasn’t angry with you, Abigail.” Will said gently.

“Well…what was wrong with him, then?” Abigail said, puzzled and disappointed; she thought she’d figured it out.

“I don’t know exactly…but evidently, he had the urge to kill you. He knew that he didn’t truly want to do that, so he found substitutes.” He said.

“Oh.” She said, sitting on her bed.

“I’m sorry, sweetie.” He said softly.

Abigail looked up at Will and saw the sympathetic look in his eyes. He got her like no one else did. He understood that she was disappointed about her theory not standing up to scrutiny. Abigail put the book on her nightstand.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault. Come sit with me.” Abigail said, touching the spot beside her on the bed.

Will stepped closer and sat down next to her.

“Did you read the chapter about dissociative responses to trauma?” Will asked.

“Yeah, that was my favourite so far.” She said.

Will smiled proudly.

“I’m glad. That’s one of my favourite parts, too. It’s fascinating that humans will find a psychological means of escape when there’s no way to physically escape.” Will said.

“Yes.” Abigail said quietly, then she gazed admiringly at Will; he turned to look at her.

Will noticed Abigail was staring at him with big dreamy eyes.

“…I could give you some more reading material on dissociation, if you’d like.” Will said.

“Would you?! I’d love that.” She said enthusiastically.

“Of course. I’ll poke around my bookshelves and bring it to you probably tomorrow, if I find it.” He said.

“Thanks, Mr. Graham.” She said.

“You know you can just call me Will, right?” He said amusedly.

“Sorry. Will.” She said shyly.

“It’s okay.” He said quietly.

They stared at each other for several moments, then Will looked away.

“Do you need anything else in here? I can bring you things, as long as they’re approved by the staff.” Will said.

“Hmm. No, the only thing I needed was a bra, but Dr. Bloom dropped off some new clothes for me this morning. She bought fancy lingerie for me!” Abigail said in surprise.

Will nervously rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact. Not only was he uncomfortable with the subject matter all of a sudden, but he felt jealous; he was possessive of Abigail, and it annoyed him when Alana Bloom took it upon herself to look after the young woman. He should be the one to take care of her.

“Okay.” He said, unsure of what to say.

“She said it would make me feel good about myself.” She said.

“Good. Uh, so there’s nothing else I can bring, like jigsaw puzzles…?” He said uncomfortably.

“Nope. They have lots of puzzles downstairs.” She said.

“Oh, yeah you’re right, they do. Well, it’s almost supper time, so I’ll let you eat and everything.” He said.

“Oh. Okay.” She said disappointedly.

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” He said softly.

“I know, it’s just…I miss you when you’re not here. Maybe that’s weird, but I can’t help it.” She said.

Will’s heart swelled.

“It’s not weird, sweetheart. In fact, I miss you, too. I think that’s why I find myself coming here all the time.” He said contemplatively. 

Abigail chuckled slightly.

“Thanks, Will. I’m glad you feel like that too.” She said.

Will nodded, then he stood up. Abigail stood up and they gave each other a hug goodbye as always, only this time, Abigail wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt more intimate, but Will allowed it, stupidly enough. He couldn’t resist putting his hands on her back and rubbing it soothingly.

Abigail’s pulse quickened as Will held her close and rubbed her back. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms, then when their hug finished, she slowly pulled back. Their faces were about an inch away from each other, close enough to kiss. Abigail was hoping for a kiss, but Will guiltily backed away from her. He nervously adjusted his tie. He didn’t normally wear a tie; it was blue, bringing out his gorgeous eyes. Abigail wondered if he’d dressed up for her.

“I like your tie.” Abigail said shyly.

Will smiled and averted his gaze in a flattered manner.

“Thank you.” Will said.

They made eye contact again, and Will watched Abigail toy with her long brown hair. She swiped it off to one side, bringing it forward over her shoulder. She looked away, then she coyly glanced at him.

“…I’ll see you tomorrow.” Will said, then he quickly left her room.

Abigail sighed and got into bed to sulk for a while.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Will visited later than usual; so late that Abigail was wearing a nightgown. Maybe he wanted that to happen, he wasn’t sure. He just decided to visit her late in the evening this time. Her nightgown was made of thin, soft-looking white fabric, and Will could see black lacy lingerie beneath it. The black lace bra was especially noticeable from the way the nightgown flowed over Abigail’s breasts. He tried to avoid looking in her direction most of the time.

“I missed you earlier today. I thought you’d come to visit in the afternoon like usual.” Abigail said.

“I’m sorry…I guess I got caught up in searching for those books and articles for you. I lost track of time.” Will said.

Will glanced at Abigail, and she reclined against her pillows.

“It’s almost bedtime.” She said softly.

“Do you want me to leave?” He offered.

“No…” She said in a sultry tone.

Will swallowed nervously.

“I know you feel something for me, Will, but I don’t know what it is. Do you want to be my daddy? Or do you want to fuck me?” Abigail purred as she slowly lifted her nightgown.

Will watched in surprise as Abigail showed him her black lace panties; she was gazing at him with her big blue eyes, and her cheeks were rosy.

“…Abigail…” Will said very quietly.

“Don’t you want me?” Abigail said emotionally.

He hesitated, so she became embarrassed and yanked her nightgown back down.

“Sweetheart, I…” He struggled.

“Um I’d like to be alone now, please.” She said, then she turned away from him and discreetly wiped tears from her eyes.

Abigail felt foolish; she regretted taking the risk. Her heart ached as Will quietly sighed and got off the bed.

“…Can I see you tomorrow?” Will asked gently.

Several moments passed.

“Yes.” Abigail said in a small voice.

“Okay. Goodnight.” He said, then he was gone.

Abigail sniffled and cried more heartily now that she was alone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that night, Will knocked repeatedly on Hannibal’s door, and it opened; thank goodness the psychiatrist was still in his office.

“Ah. Will. Come in.” Hannibal said, stepping aside.

Will made a beeline for the client chair and slumped down into it. Hannibal noted Will’s distress, so he calmly sat across from him and crossed his legs, ready for their unscheduled, unofficial appointment.

“Abigail tried to seduce me.” Will blurted out.

To Hannibal, this was an intriguing development.

“ _Tried?”_ Hannibal reflected.

“She was in her nightgown. She pulled it up and showed me her lace underwear, which Alana Bloom gave her, by the way. I didn’t know what to do, and I ended up hurting her feelings.” Will said agitatedly.

Hannibal clasped his hands thoughtfully; there was a lot to unpack in what Will just said. One thing at a time.

“Why was she in her nightgown?” Hannibal asked.

“I went later than usual. I was there, like, half an hour ago.” Will said.

“Why did you go there later than usual?” Hannibal asked.

“I don’t know, exactly. I made the excuse of losing track of time while searching for reading materials to give her. Really, I think I avoided going earlier because yesterday, she seemed to…hug me differently. Abigail has a crush on me now, and I felt like a pervert because she merely _hugged_ me more intimately, and then tonight, it was _worse_ , but I can’t stop seeing her.” Will rambled.

“Tell me, Will…why did you sound resentful when you mentioned Alana Bloom’s gift to Abigail?” Hannibal said.

Will sighed and rubbed his jaw, still agitated.

“I feel like Alana’s trying to win her over and…take her away from me. I should be the one to give her things and take care of her.” Will admitted.

“You feel like you’re competing with Dr. Bloom.” Hannibal reflected.

“ _Yes_.” Will said.

“You said you didn’t know what to do when Abigail showed you her panties…You said that you hurt her feelings. What happened?” Hannibal said.

Will shifted in his seat and avoided eye contact.

“I _froze_. That’s all.” Will said defensively.

“Froze as opposed to…taking action. Which actions did you prevent yourself from taking, Will?” Hannibal said.

Will glared at the psychiatrist.

“Do I really need to spell it out?” Will asked.

Hannibal just tilted his head and for some reason, Will felt compelled to spell it out.

“I froze instead of either running out of the room because I felt like a pervert, or…touching her.” Will said.

“I notice you’ve used the term ‘pervert’ twice now. Abigail is of the legal age of consent.” Hannibal said.

“Yeah, but…” Will said.

“You’re not her father, Will.” Hannibal said.

“I know that!” Will said angrily.

Hannibal knew he touched a nerve; Will had paternal _and_ sexual feelings for Abigail Hobbs, and he was conflicted. Interesting.

“So…why do you feel like a pervert? She is of age, and you have no relation to her whatsoever. As much as you foster her love of learning, you are not her professor. I fail to see the problem.” Hannibal said deviously.

“I dunno. She’s much younger than me, and I killed her father. I feel responsible for her. She _trusts_ me.” Will said.

“Do we not trust lovers?” Hannibal asked.

“I’m like a father figure to her, Dr. Lecter.” Will argued.

“You said Abigail has a crush on you. Clearly, you’re not like a father to her, Will.” Hannibal said.

“Well, I _feel_ like a father figure.” Will said.

“You also feel attracted to her. You were tempted to touch her.” Hannibal said.

Will sneered; he didn’t like the way Dr. Lecter threw things back in his face, even if they were true. He stayed silent.

“You and Abigail both want the same thing. Once again, I do not understand why you feel so guilty about this, Will. It’s quite natural. The attraction between bright, like-minded individuals can be strong as it is. Then you add the fact that you saved her life. You are Abigail’s hero. She wants you to be more than that.” Hannibal said.

Hannibal was pleased when Will sat there quietly pondering the situation. He could almost see the gears turning in Will’s head.

Will felt reassured that he wasn’t in fact a pervert, and everything made more sense now, thanks to Dr. Lecter.

“Thanks for listening to me, Doctor. Especially this late, without an appointment.” Will said.

“You’re very welcome.” Hannibal said.

“I’ll let you close your office and relax. I’m going home to bed.” Will said tiredly.

Hannibal smiled and nodded courteously, but he wished he would have Will’s company for longer. He was most lonely at nighttime.

“Drive carefully and have a good night, Will.” Hannibal said.

“Thanks. Goodnight, Dr. Lecter.” Will said, then he left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Will followed the nurse to Abigail’s room to visit, and Abigail was zipping up a suitcase.

“Where are you going?” Will asked worriedly; he didn’t want to lose track of her.

“Dr. Lecter said I could stay in one of his guest rooms.” Abigail said happily.

“Hello, Will.” Hannibal said.

Will stepped further into the room and realized Hannibal was sitting in a chair in the corner. Will was confused; what game was Hannibal playing by having Abigail move in with him? Was Hannibal going to steal her from him?

“Abigail needs a more natural environment, and more privacy. I’ve signed her out and she is now in my care.” Hannibal said.

Will stared at Hannibal, noticing how the older man’s eyes glinted. Was he taking control of Abigail’s care _solely_ to piss him off?

“Now you can spend time together whenever you want, regardless of visiting hours. You can stay with us as long as you please, Will. You’re more than welcome. As a matter of fact, I would like you to join us for dinner later. Is six o’clock alright?” Hannibal said.

Will was astonished.

“Uh…Okay.” Will said vaguely, with his thoughts still racing.

Abigail was thrilled to hear Will accept the dinner invitation. She went over to Will and hugged him tightly.

Will tentatively held Abigail; he glanced at Hannibal, who was smiling warmly.

Abigail felt Will’s hands on her back, and she relaxed, resting her cheek on his shoulder. She smiled contentedly. She felt like Dr. Lecter delivered Will Graham to her, gift-wrapped and on a silver platter.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, at dinner, Abigail was seated across from Will while Dr. Lecter sat at the head of the table. She kept looking at Will and smiling; he furtively glanced at her quite frequently, and he gave her a slight smile. Hannibal of course noticed the pair’s chemistry. Their dynamics were changing before his very eyes; Will was becoming more confident and Abigail was becoming even more determined to have him. Hannibal waited to see if Will would need more direct persuasion, or if he would stay of his own volition. He would only step in if necessary. After dessert, Hannibal busied himself with tidying the table.

“Um, I wanted to show you something in that book you gave me, Will.” Abigail said, then she stood up and waited.

“Oh.” Will said; he glanced at Dr. Lecter, but the older man still had his back to them, putting the stopper back in the wine decanter. Will didn’t know why he looked at Dr. Lecter. Perhaps for his approval? For permission?

“Okay.” Will added, then he got up and hesitantly followed Abigail.

Hannibal smirked to himself as the two left the dining room together.

Abigail’s hands were trembling lightly as she led Will into her new bedroom. She had nervous butterflies in her stomach from the thrill but also from the thought that he might reject her again. Will was also feeling nervous; he followed Abigail past a set of huge wooden doors, which presumably hid the master bedroom. He was reminded that he was in Dr. Lecter’s house, which seemed odd. Will felt weird about going with Abigail to her bedroom while their psychiatrist was in the dining area. Abigail stepped into the guest room beside the master bedroom, and she turned the light on. She turned and smiled at Will.

“This is my new room!” Abigail said excitedly.

“It’s great. You’ve even got a dimmer switch for the lights.” Will said amusedly.

“Yeah! It beats the bright fluorescent lighting at the hospital. I can turn it down, like this…See?” She said, dimming the lights slightly.

“…Yeah. Lovely.” He said, looking around.

Will swallowed nervously and cleared his throat.

“So, what did you want to show me—in the _book_?” Will said awkwardly.

Abigail smirked cutely at him, then she fetched the book from the nightstand and sat on the bed. She opened the book to a marked page.

“I was gonna show you this part about what they called Stockholm syndrome. You can sit…” Abigail said, then she patted the spot next to her on the bed.

Will sat down, so she continued.

“Do you think that’s what I had, with my daddy?” Abigail asked.

Will considered this for a few moments.

“It’s possible. Have you asked Dr. Lecter?” Will said.

“No. He’s a great psychiatrist, but…you understand people on another level. You know what people want, and what they need…without them even telling you.” She said softly.

Abigail noticed that she had apparently captured Will’s attention, because he was maintaining eye contact for a change.

“…I still prefer it when people just tell me. It makes life so much easier, provided they are telling the truth, of course.” Will said.

Abigail smiled warmly, and Will was curious.

“What.” He said.

“I like when you open up to me. I like knowing more about you.” She said.

“You and Dr. Lecter have that in common. I swear he has _fun_ during my appointments with him.” He said wryly.

Abigail giggled amusedly.

“He’s curious about you. So am I.” She said.

“I seem to be an interesting specimen to a lot of people.” He said.

“No, not like that. I want to get to know you better as a person, not as a specimen. Like…what’s your favourite colour?” She said.

“I don’t know…blue, maybe?” He said.

“Oh. Blue suits you. It accentuates your eyes.” She said.

“…Thanks.” He said.

“I notice you’re wearing a tie again. Twice in three days…Did you dress up to visit with me, or is Dr. Lecter just rubbing off on you?” She said.

“You and the good doctor really are two peas in a pod.” He said humorously; Abigail was almost as observant as Dr. Lecter.

She smiled and waited for a different response.

“Both. He dresses so well all the time, and…you liked my tie the other day. I thought you might like this one, too.” Will said.

“I love it.” Abigail said.

“Hm.” He responded interestedly.

“You seem like the romantic type.” She noted.

“Hah!” He laughed incredulously; he looked away and rubbed his chin.

Abigail chuckled slightly, then she persisted.

“It’s true. You seem like the kind of guy who goes slow and gentle…” She said softly.

Will was startled when he realized she was talking about what he’d be like as a lover.

"You’d take the time to read the other person’s body. You’d touch the person as much as possible…memorizing how they feel, gaining gratification from the pleasure they get from you.” Abigail said in a sultry tone.

Will was stunned, and he remained silent.

“Did I do that right? Did I profile you accurately?” Abigail asked, wanting approval.

Will took his glasses off, then he looked into her eyes again. He nodded subtly.

“That’s how I picture you. I can close my eyes and almost feel your hands on me…tracing my hips, and my inner thighs…” Abigail said quietly.

Abigail was thrilled when Will’s expression changed; he looked serious, lustful, less patient.

“Is that how you would touch me?” Abigail asked.

“…I’d do a hell of a lot more than that.” Will said in a low voice.

Abigail blushed lightly as she stared at Will in utter amazement. She leaned a bit closer to him.

“What would you do?” Abigail asked eagerly.

Will took a breath and closed his eyes briefly, then he looked into her eyes.

“I would…kiss you…all over. I’d run my fingertips along your soft skin, hoping to cause goosebumps. I would reach down into your panties and touch you, right where you’ve been craving me. My tongue would explore your wetness, savouring your taste.” Will said.

Will leaned towards her and put his hand on the bed near her hip.

“Eventually, when you’re close to begging, I’d put myself between your legs and enter you…filling you up completely.” He said very quietly, a couple inches from her face.

Abigail breathed heavier as she listened to Will describe the erotic scenario. She was aching for stimulation between her legs, and her panties were becoming more damp. She wanted to pounce on him.

“Ohh.” Abigail said breathily.

Will got a rush from the way Abigail lusted after him. He felt desired, powerful, dirty for fuelling her girlish crush on him. But Dr. Lecter had been right; they both wanted this, and there was nothing wrong with it. Will would teach her things. He would introduce her to new pleasures only an experienced man could give her. Abigail subtly leaned closer to Will, who had a dark look in his eyes that she’d never seen before. They moved so slowly towards each other, it was barely perceptible; suddenly, their lips touched, just brushing tentatively. Abigail got such an electric surge of arousal from the contact, she exhaled shakily.

In the kitchen, Hannibal had finished tidying up, but he remained there, with his eye on the clock. Will had been in Abigail’s room for a suggestive amount of time. Will would be staying the night; Hannibal had no doubt.

Abigail was enticed by the feel of Will’s soft lips sliding against hers, not pressing firmly enough. She let out a tiny whimper and kissed him; she couldn’t contain herself. She felt Will’s hands on her cheeks, then he pressed closer and kissed her passionately, with his tongue slipping into her mouth. Abigail felt dizzy from the erotic kiss; she was so turned on, she squeezed her thighs together and rocked her hips subtly to get some stimulation. She felt a wet spot in her panties.

“Mm…Will…you’re making me wet…” Abigail said breathily.

This sealed Will’s fate; he gently swiped Abigail’s hair away from her neck and kissed her there, then her ear.

“I want to feel you.” Will confessed in a whisper.

Will watched as Abigail shyly, uncertainly went to unbutton her jeans; she looked at him with her big blue eyes, waiting for confirmation of what to do. He gently nodded, so she undid her jeans and eagerly lay back to pull them down. She took her jeans off and then gave him a coy look, still in her lacy pink panties, which were no doubt part of the clothing Alana had given her as a gift. Will studied Abigail’s panties; he could see her dark pubic hair under the floral lace, and the tantalizing lack of visibility where the little cotton crotch was.

“Leave them on.” Will quietly instructed, with a strong persuasiveness that surprised both of them.

Abigail watched with rapt attention as Will leaned closer and placed his glasses on the nightstand. He took his suit jacket off and put it on the floor beside the bed. Abigail was still in disbelief, but when Will kissed her again, it felt like sparks flew and she was brought out of her daze. She timidly put her hand on his chest and let it wander around, feeling his toned muscles. He’d been hiding his strong, sexy figure with those flannel shirts, sweaters and suits. Abigail felt Will’s warm hand on her bare thigh; she moved her hand down his abdomen to touch his crotch, but he spoke.

“Lean back, sweetie.” He said softly.

Abigail followed his instruction and reclined on the numerous puffy pillows against the headboard.

Will leaned over Abigail, resting on one hand while his other hand slid up between her thighs. She opened her legs for him and he revelled in the softness of her porcelain inner thighs before gently pressing his fingers against the damp cotton crotch of her panties. Abigail breathed heavier as he teased her by staying overtop the fabric. He heard the tiniest whimper of longing from her, and he gave in. Will could never deny her. He leaned closer and kissed her while putting his hand on her tummy; he slid his fingers under the waistband of her panties and slowly reached down to her intimate flesh. Will groaned subtly as he felt how warm and wet Abigail was. His fingers slipped through her slick folds.

Abigail couldn’t help trembling with excitement and pleasure as she felt Will’s fingers delicately caressing her most sensitive flesh. She whimpered and they stopped kissing to breathe harder. Will pressed in little circles, going over her clit, making it harder and even more sensitive. He cupped her womanhood and massaged in larger circles, then he used the pads of two fingers to shallowly nudge her opening. Will knew from experience that the pads of fingers felt more like the head of a cock than using the actual fingertips. Abigail adorably shook and opened her legs wider. He watched her fair, freckled cheeks flush a deeper shade of pink. This was exactly what she described in her profile of him; that he gained immense pleasure from seeing his lover’s body respond to him. Will loved it. Especially the way Abigail trembled, and the wet sounds as he teased her slippery entrance.

Abigail was so extremely aroused, she gently tried to push herself onto Will’s fingers to feel them inside her. When Will slid one finger into her, Abigail caught sight of Dr. Lecter standing just outside the door, silently watching. She arched up and moaned at the satisfying sensation but also the thrill of being watched. She wanted to give Dr. Lecter a bit of a show. Will couldn’t see him as he faced her instead of towards the bedroom door where the doctor stood. Abigail avoided looking at the psychiatrist so as not to draw Will’s attention to him.

“Mmm…More please, Will…” Abigail moaned, and he obliged by adding a second finger inside her.

Hannibal absorbed the scene before him; Will leaning over Abigail, with his hand in her pink panties, fingering her while she moaned in pleasure. He could smell her arousal. He was proud of Will for giving in to his urges and for giving the young lady what she wanted. Hannibal gave himself credit for giving Will that final push he needed to take action, and for giving them a private place to indulge themselves.

Abigail closed her eyes when Will’s fingers pressed upwards against her front wall. When she opened them again, Dr. Lecter was gone. She felt Will’s curved fingers move in and out, stimulating her clit and that sweet spot inside her. She breathlessly writhed and ground her hips as she climbed to the peak.

In the next room, the master bedroom, Hannibal was on his bed, listening to Abigail’s soft mewling as he urgently pumped his cock. He replayed the scene in his mind from his photographic memory. He made a small space with his thumb and fingers, and he squeezed in and out, picturing Abigail’s tight wet heat around his cock. Hannibal then wrapped his grasp around his shaft and imagined it was Will’s hand instead. He breathed harder and frantically jerked off until he came, spurting over his hand, onto his chest and abdomen. It soaked through his expensive shirt to his undershirt.

In Abigail’s room, Will’s body was mirroring the young woman’s pleasure as she got closer to climaxing. He could also climax from this, but he distracted himself to avoid coming in his pants. Will thrust his fingers faster but still repeating the same motion; her warm silky walls tightened, and she panted with her eyes shut. Abigail saw stars as she teetered on the brink for a few moments, then she cried out with the most powerful orgasm she’d ever experienced. Will breathed hard as he lustfully fucked her with his fingers, helping her ride out her climax.

Hannibal was undressing in his room, and he accidentally dropped a cufflink on the hardwood floor; it pinged off the baseboard. He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath.

In the other room, Abigail and Will heard a sound just as she settled down from her orgasm. Will gently withdrew his fingers and he guiltily glanced towards the doorway. He’d completely forgotten that Dr. Lecter was even in the house.

“I should…go, sweetheart…” Will said, suddenly feeling shy again.

“He’s probably just getting ready for bed. Let me do something for you…” Abigail said quietly, then she stared at his tented trousers.

“I wouldn’t want to rush you, baby. I don’t want him catching us, either.” He said, although reluctantly.

“Well you can’t go like _that_. You could just jerk off and I could watch. Can I?” She said excitedly.

Will was amused by Abigail’s girlish excitement, but it was actually a good plan. It would be quick and easy. He wouldn’t be able to concentrate during the drive home like this. His erection showed no signs of going down on its own, even after the distracting noise from nearby.

“Do you really want to watch, Abigail?” Will asked.

“God yes.” Abigail whispered harshly.

“I…I won’t last long this time.” He said.

“I don’t care, I just wanna _see_ …” She said lustfully.

Will felt depraved as he unzipped his trousers and took his cock out, but he was too tempted, too horny, too weak to resist. Abigail’s eyes widened and she blushed.

“Oh my god…Will…” She purred, then she stuck her hand down her panties and started playing with herself.

Abigail stared at Will’s erection and his hand quickly moving over it. She rapidly pressed back and forth on her clit as she watched him masturbate right in front of her.

“I wish you were inside me…fucking me…I want your cock, Will…” Abigail said, both to express her wishes and to heighten their arousal.

Will grunted quietly and breathed heavily. Abigail saw his tip glistening with pre-ejaculate fluid, and she gasped as she orgasmed. It hit her like a freight train, and she lifted off the pillows as she tensed up. Will followed her, groaning breathily and buckling forward. He cupped his hand to catch his semen as he came. As soon as Will moved his hand away from himself, Abigail took his hand, palm facing up, and she began licking and drinking. Abigail was curious, gratified, worshipful as she tasted Will’s semen.

Will sat stunned as Abigail finished cleaning his hand with tiny kitten licks. She licked her lips and looked up at him. Noticing his shocked expression, she blushed and became nervous.

“Did I do something wrong?” Abigail asked.

“No…Not at all, sweetheart. You just surprised me.” Will said softly.

They heard a slight creak in the floorboards, so Will hurriedly put himself back into his clothes and zipped up. Abigail got under the blankets, and Will threw his jacket on, then his glasses.

“I have to go. Goodnight, baby. I… _thoroughly_ enjoyed tonight.” Will said quietly, with a slight smirk.

Abigail smirked naughtily at him.

“Me too. Night, Will.” She said.

Will bent down and kissed her, then he left.

As Will drove home, he was tired and wondering what the hell happened. Why had he lost control like that? He supposed it was from the way Dr. Lecter reassured him that engaging in sexual activities with Abigail wasn’t anything to feel guilty about. It was also the privacy and romance of Dr. Lecter’s house. Where had the good doctor been all that time, anyway? It was as if he’d given them time alone together for that purpose.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the morning, Abigail walked into the kitchen, where Dr. Lecter was preparing breakfast. He looked around with a curious, innocent expression.

“No Will Graham?” He noted.

“No, he left last night.” Abigail said shyly.

Dr. Lecter stepped close in front of her and gently cupped her chin in his hand.

“Don’t worry. He’ll be back. How could he possibly resist you, especially now that he’s had a taste…?” Hannibal said, and he slowly ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

Abigail thought Dr. Lecter was going to kiss her on the mouth, but instead he kissed her forehead and embraced her.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Will had a scheduled appointment with Dr. Lecter. Will showed up at the psychiatrist’s office for the appointment, but he could hardly look him in the eye. He sat in the client chair and avoided looking at Dr. Lecter because he felt guilty for indulging Abigail’s crush on him last night, at the doctor’s house, right under his nose.

“I didn’t realize you left last night.” Hannibal said, feigning ignorance.

“…It was almost bedtime, and I didn’t want to disturb you.” Will said.

Hannibal knew he and the young man were lying to each other by omission. He found this game amusing, so he continued.

“Did you enjoy your visit with Abigail? This is a much cozier atmosphere than the hospital.” Hannibal said.

Will shifted in his seat and crossed his legs.

“Yes. Thank you. I think she’s settling in nicely here. She seems happy.” Will said.

“Agreed. Abigail was especially happy this morning.” Hannibal said.

Will quickly made eye contact and held Hannibal’s gaze, so Hannibal smiled at him.

“She’s already looking forward to your next visit.” He told Will.

“Oh, I’m…eager to see her again too.” Will said.

“Are things less awkward now? I know you were uncomfortable about her crush on you—or rather, uncomfortable about your mutual attraction.” Hannibal said.

Will became embarrassed; he just nodded in response.

“I’m glad.” Hannibal said.

Will was relieved the psychiatrist didn’t probe any further. He was surprised the doctor didn’t want to delve deeper into the issue, but he was certainly grateful that he didn’t. Will wasn’t ready to admit to what he did with Abigail last night, or get into any details. Indeed, the little details were the most embarrassing, such as how Will made Abigail keep her girly pink panties on while he fingered her, and how Abigail licked his hand after he jerked off. Will felt the heat rising above the collar of his sweater as he recalled last night’s events.

“Is it warm in here, or is it just me?” Will said uncomfortably.

“It’s just you.” Hannibal said, and Will smirked wryly at the lack of reassurance.

“I guess I’m just a tad anxious.” Will said.

“That’s perfectly alright. Would you like to discuss what’s making you feel anxious, Will?” Hannibal said.

“No, not really.” Will said frankly.

“Okay.” Hannibal said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs.

Will was again surprised by Dr. Lecter’s easy-going manner. Normally, he would latch onto any little insecurity and pull it like a wool thread until he unravelled the entire story behind it.

“You’re in a good mood today, Dr. Lecter.” Will said, turning the tables on the psychiatrist.

Hannibal was unsettled for a moment, but he didn’t show it. He just smiled serenely.

“I suppose I am…but you needn’t take up our appointment time with how well everything is going. Is there anything you’d like to discuss? Is anything troubling you, Will?” Hannibal said, expertly deflecting.

“Well…Maybe…um…” Will began.

Hannibal was hoping for some dark secrets, or juicy details about last night.

“Two things, actually. Firstly, I’d like your opinion on what colour tie to get, other than blue…” Will said.

Hannibal stared at Will with inner disappointment at the banal topic, then the young man continued.

“Secondly, I…still feel guilty about having romantic or…sexual feelings for Abigail. I realize that you’re right, there’s nothing _wrong_ with it, so what can I do to stop feeling guilty?” Will said; he was sitting across from a brilliant psychiatrist and his closest confidante, and he didn’t want to waste their appointment time.

“I’d prefer to start with the second issue, if you don’t mind, Will. We can discuss colours for ties after.” Hannibal said.

Will chuckled wryly and nodded.

“Okay.” Will said.

“Tell me, how would Abigail feel if you…indulged her? With your empathy, you will be exceptionally skilled in taking her perspective. How would she feel, Will?” Hannibal said.

Will reflected on how Abigail responded to him last night.

“She...would feel gratified…reassured, flattered, excited…satisfied.” Will said quietly.

“Those are all positive things.” Hannibal pointed out.

“Right…they are. Um…I think she…would enjoy it.” Will said.

“I also think she would enjoy it.” Hannibal said.

Hannibal knew very well that Abigail enjoyed it, as he’d seen her in the throes of pleasure with Will’s hand in her panties. The young man knew she enjoyed it, too, he was just being coy.

“How would you feel, Will? Apart from your guilt?” Hannibal asked.

Will sighed and closed his eyes to concentrate on how he felt while he was touching Abigail, kissing her, giving her pleasure, and when she lustfully licked his hand.

Hannibal was mesmerized as he watched Will get lost in blissful recollection for several moments. Will finally opened his eyes.

“Exhilarated, aroused…immensely gratified…sated.” Will said.

Hannibal had to effortfully stop staring at Will; he managed to avert his gaze to his sleeve to nonchalantly pick an imaginary piece of lint off it. He didn’t want Will to know how much he lusted after him…and Abigail. If Will knew he was a voyeur, and that he watched them for a while last night, he would go ballistic.

“I notice those are all positive feelings, too. Do you see the pattern, Will?” Hannibal said.

“Yes. Abigail and I both want the same thing, and it would feel good…We would feel better.” Will admitted.

Hannibal was pleased that his persuasion was taking root in Will’s brain; Will even used the same wording, ‘both want the same thing’. Hannibal made sure to keep his expression neutral, but internally, he was grinning and congratulating himself.

“I think that’s a sound conclusion.” Hannibal said.

Will tilted his head and smiled, which made Hannibal weak with lust and adoration.

“Thanks, Dr. Lecter. Um…now, about the ties…what would you suggest?” Will said.

Will watched raptly as Dr. Lecter stood up and approached him; the psychiatrist loomed over him, causing him to lean back. Dr. Lecter put his hands on the chair arms and closely scrutinized Will’s face, including staring intensely into his eyes, which made him nervous.

“Uh…” Will said anxiously.

“You have the most exquisite blue eyes…Your skin is beautiful…and your hair is like dark chocolate.” Hannibal said admiringly.

Will wasn’t sure what to make of this situation, so he remained silent. He studied Dr. Lecter in return, and he was just thinking about how overwhelmingly attractive the older man was, when he stood up and ended the intimate moment.

“I would suggest ties with charcoal grey, deep purple, and brown.” Hannibal said.

“…Thank you.” Will said.

“Anytime. Now, unless you’re going shopping for ties right this minute, why don’t you visit with Abigail? She knows you’re here, in a session with me. She’s in her room.” Hannibal said.

“Okay. I’d like that.” Will said.

Hannibal nodded and smiled, then they both got up.

“Thanks again, Doctor. Do you have other clients now, or…?” Will said, wondering if he’d have privacy with Abigail.

“No, but I’ll be working on some notes and reports—Not about you, don’t worry.” Hannibal said lightheartedly, and they shared a chuckle.

“Alright.” Will said humorously.

“Please stay as long as you like, Will…” Hannibal said meaningfully, trying to hint to Will that he can stay after his activities with Abigail.

“…Okay, thanks.” Will said, then he opened the office door and left for Abigail’s bedroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Abigail was lying on her front, reading the psychology book Will gave her. She kept glancing at the wall clock, hoping that Will would come see her after his appointment with Dr. Lecter. She had purposefully worn a little rose gold-coloured satin nightie that had been in the big gift bag of lingerie from Dr. Bloom. Abigail would feel silly, not to mention hurt, if Will didn’t see her in it, but if he did come to her room, he’d probably like the outfit. She heard footsteps in the hallway, and her heart began pounding with excitement.

Will arrived at Abigail’s bedroom, and he gently knocked on the doorframe to announce his presence. Abigail was on her front in a tiny satin garment and apparently nothing else; the plunging neckline was gaping and he could see most of her breasts. She looked up at him, and got on her hands and knees before kneeling coyly on the bed.

“Hello, Abigail…” Will said softly.

“Hi, Will…I was _hoping_ you’d come see me.” Abigail said happily.

“Dr. Lecter told me where to find you. I had to see you again.” He said.

Will slowly began closing the door, but Abigail shook her head.

“Leave it open. Please. He won’t interrupt us…” Abigail said of the psychiatrist.

“Hm. You’re bold.” Will said amusedly.

Abigail giggled slightly, then she just gazed at Will, who looked extra handsome in his soft grey sweater. His unruly curls were more tame today, and he looked more confident.

“So…You’re just hanging out, reading in a satin nightie?” Will said as he stepped into the room and ran his fingertips along the top of the dresser.

“I wore it for _you_ , silly.” Abigail said.

“I know sweetheart, I’m only teasing.” He said.

“Oh,” she giggled shyly, “do you like it?”

“I love it.” He said.

Abigail smiled and closed the psychology book, then she placed it on her nightstand. Will stepped close beside the bed and leaned down to kiss her. She hummed softly in pleasure. She felt him advance on her, so she lay back, opening her legs; he settled between her thighs, and she could feel the bulge of his manhood against her. This was the first time their bodies were together like this, and it felt even more amazing than they’d imagined. Abigail ran her hands up Will’s back as they dry humped each other. She whimpered as he became very hard and pressed against her clit. Will felt Abigail pull him closer, so he pressed more firmly.

“Ohh…” Abigail moaned airily.

Will kissed Abigail’s lips, then her jawline.

Abigail felt Will’s warm tongue trace the scar on her neck where her daddy had partially slit her throat. She was reminded of how Will and Dr. Lecter saved her life. Will had shot him several times and then she vaguely remembered Will and the doctor leaning over her. She found out later that Dr. Lecter had held her neck with his hand, slowing the bleeding before the ambulance arrived. She loved both of them. Now, Abigail clung to Will, pulling him into a kiss again and holding him tightly.

Will realized that Abigail was reminded of the traumatic experience.

“Sorry, baby…You’re safe…” Will said softly.

“I know I’m safe with you.” Abigail purred.

“I’d do it again. I’ll kill anyone who hurts you.” He said darkly.

Abigail arched up as she felt Will’s hardness press against her clit.

“Mm…Good.” She said approvingly; she liked the idea of being saved and avenged by Will.

Will nuzzled into her neck and kissed her, then he stood up. Abigail languished the loss of contact, but then she saw him strip off his sweater and undershirt in a smooth motion. She gaped and stared lustfully at his muscular, toned chest, arms and abs. Abigail watched Will undo his belt and trousers, and she grasped the short hem of her nightie.

“Should I take this off, Will?” Abigail asked eagerly.

“Yes.” Will said quietly, then he stepped out of his trousers.

Abigail lifted the nightie, slowly revealing her bare porcelain skin until she was nude. Will hungrily surveyed her body, and she positioned herself in the middle of the bed.

“I’m on birth control, so…um…can we do it without a condom?” Abigail said timidly.

Will nodded, then he pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them. Abigail blushed and put her hand between her thighs to give herself a bit of stimulation. Will crawled onto the bed and kissed her, so she stopped playing with herself. He got overtop of her, and he lightly kissed and nibbled her throat as she tilted her head back. Will moved down, trailing kisses between and all over Abigail’s breasts. She moaned when he suckled her nipple, and he felt it become hard against his tongue. Her fingers went into his hair and gently gripped it, encouraging him to keep going. Will eventually worked his way down until his face was between her thighs; he gently licked her and then latched on, sucking her clit.

Abigail moaned as she was nearly overwhelmed by the sensations of Will’s mouth on her intimate flesh. She gasped as she saw Dr. Lecter in the doorway; her moans had drawn him to the room like last night. This time, his trousers were unzipped and he was pleasuring himself with his hand. Abigail trembled and blushed, and Dr. Lecter brought his other hand up, putting his finger to his lips to signal to her to keep quiet about him being there.

Hannibal feasted his eyes on Abigail’s blissful face, her bare breasts, and her legs spread wide; he watched Will tilt his head to lick the young woman at different angles. Hannibal tightened his grip around his cock and he slowly, quietly moved his hand along his shaft from the base of it to almost the head. Abigail was staring wantonly at his erection.

Abigail could hardly believe what was happening, but it was incredibly arousing and naughty. She felt Will’s tongue nudge her wet opening, then he rapidly flicked her clit again; the stimulation plus the view of Dr. Lecter sent her into a mind-blowing orgasm. Abigail mewled and squirmed with the waves of pleasure; she felt Will’s tongue become gentler and his hands massaged her hips until she slumped relaxedly and caught her breath. Will stopped and rose up, smiling at her. Abigail didn’t want Will to turn and see Dr. Lecter, so she sat up and kissed him passionately. She coaxed him on top of her as she lay back.

Will reached down and guided the head of his cock up and down Abigail’s slick folds. She shook and breathed harder, which he found adorable.

“I want you to fuck me, Will…” Abigail purred.

“Mm…You want _this_ , baby? You want my cock?” Will said seductively as he pressed inside her.

“Ohh _yes!”_ She whined.

“Shhh sweetheart, he’ll hear us…” He said gently.

“It’s okay.” She said assuredly.

Will was surprised that Abigail was so naughty; she wanted to leave the door open _and_ make lots of noise. He got the impression she wanted Dr. Lecter to know what they were doing. Abigail pulled him closer, so Will thrust deeper into her snug walls.

“Oh, you feel…fucking amazing…” Will breathed.

“So do you.” Abigail said earnestly.

Abigail watched Dr. Lecter; his eyes travelled down Will’s back and stopped to watch his butt as he moved in and out of her. Abigail focused on Will again; she ran her nails over Will’s back, then she pressed her hands there to feel his muscles working. His cock stretched her, but because she was so aroused, it didn’t hurt. It felt like she might be sore afterwards but in a very satisfying way. Will could feel Abigail becoming wetter, slipping warmly over his cock. She was exquisite.

“Mm! _Will!”_ Abigail mewled as Will thrust faster.

Hannibal was so horny from watching the lovers, he wished he could get on top of Will’s back and fuck him while he fucked Abigail. The bed creaked slightly, and the pair breathed heavily, plus Abigail was being very vocal. Hannibal used the background noise to jerk off more vigorously. He was still quiet enough that Will wouldn’t notice.

Abigail glanced over at Dr. Lecter again and she saw him buckle forwards slightly as he came; a lock of hair fell onto his forehead and his free hand was cupped in front of his tip to catch his semen.

Will was thrilled when Abigail suddenly orgasmed. She cried out, then she writhed beneath him.

“…Please keep going…I want more…” Abigail said breathlessly.

“I’ll keep going, baby…” Will soothed.

Abigail glanced towards the doorway and Dr. Lecter was gone. She was in shock about what they’d done, literally behind Will’s back. It seemed they had a strange, kinky bond with each other. She liked it. Abigail gave Will her undivided attention now, wrapping her legs around him and caressing his muscular biceps. He slowed down to kiss her; she was gratified by the way she could still taste herself on him. One fantasy of hers was to feel Will Graham’s articulate mouth, and his facial hair, between her legs. It finally came true.

Hannibal was in the bathroom, tidying himself up, and he could still hear Abigail’s sweet whimpers and moans. She had been surprisingly receptive to his voyeurism. What a good girl. Hannibal realized he shouldn’t have been so brazen, but he couldn’t pass up the chance to watch their first time together. It was beautiful. He managed to not get caught by Will, so it worked out okay.

Will nuzzled the side of Abigail’s head and gyrated his hips as he thrust into her; she moaned weakly and clutched his back.

“You like that?” Will said in her ear.

“God yes.” Abigail breathed.

Will gave her deeper thrusts and she mewled louder.

“You’re a naughty girl…You want him to hear you…” Will said.

“Ohh god…” Abigail moaned breathily.

“Let Dr. Lecter hear you, baby…I’m sure he _loves_ hearing me fuck you…” He said lustfully.

Will discovered that he was also getting off on the idea. He went faster and harder, and Abigail reached up to hold the headboard, bracing herself. The headboard tapped the wall and Abigail got louder.

“Oh! Will!” Abigail cried out, sure that Dr. Lecter would enjoy hearing it.

Will groaned and kept the fast pace.

In the bathroom, Hannibal’s curiosity was piqued. What was Will doing to her, to make her squeal like that? The young man was clearly talented in the bedroom. Hannibal closed his eyes and imagined the sight of Will driving hard into Abigail. He then fantasized about Will sinking down to his knees in front of him, taking his cock into his mouth. Hannibal was brought out of his reverie by the sounds of Abigail and Will getting closer to climaxing. Abigail’s vocalizations got higher in pitch and Will’s grunting became louder. It was music to his ears.

Abigail felt Will’s cock rubbing her g-spot continuously; she was overwhelmed by the pleasure and she cried out very loudly as her orgasm hit her. Will was immensely gratified. He let himself get closer to the edge as Abigail tightened on him. She held him close with her feet, obviously wanting him to come inside her. Will lost his rhythm and gave her a few frantic thrusts, bringing himself to the peak. He groaned breathily, and he spurted repeatedly into her. Abigail could feel a slight throbbing inside her as Will came, and she’d never been so gratified before. This was the man she lusted after, loved, and was attached to. She rubbed his back and embraced him as he relaxed.

Will lifted up to look at Abigail; she was flushed, radiant and smiling at him in awe. That was certainly a boost to his confidence. He kissed her for several moments, then he gently withdrew and got comfy beside her. Abigail excitedly reached down and pulled the blankets up.

“Want to have a nap with me?” Abigail asked.

“Sure.” Will said amusedly.

Abigail happily snuggled against Will.

“Are you going to stay for dinner?” She asked hopefully.

“Of course I’ll stay, sweetheart.” He assured her.

“Okay, good.” She said, then she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

Will was startled awake when he heard Dr. Lecter’s voice.

“Dinner’s ready.” Hannibal said gently, standing by Abigail’s bed.

Will sat up, then he glanced at Abigail and noticed she was stretching with her arms above her head, and the blanket wasn’t covering her breasts. He had the urge to cover her from Hannibal’s eyes, but she didn’t seem to mind. Abigail smiled and sat up, still not bothering to cover herself with the blankets.

“I’m starving.” Abigail said, smiling.

“Good. Did you have a nice nap?” Hannibal asked both of them.

Will nodded shyly, and Abigail said “yeah!” excitedly. He watched her get out of bed naked and pull a light sweater on without wearing a bra. Will wondered if this was a routine thing, and how often Dr. Lecter saw Abigail naked…and what else they might get up to. It never occurred to him before. Dr. Lecter briefly surveyed Abigail’s naked lower half until she put her jeans on. Will supposed he couldn’t blame the doctor for looking; he would look, too. He was trying to wait until Dr. Lecter left the room, but the man was just lingering there, so he finally got out of bed. Will glanced at Dr. Lecter and noticed the way his dark eyes raked over his body. _Whoa, what was that look?_ Will thought. He realized the psychiatrist had non-platonic feelings for him, or at the very least, he found his body appealing.

Hannibal mentally scolded himself for rudely remaining in the room and staring, but he couldn’t seem to make himself leave.

“I…want to assure you that you can count on me to be discreet about your relationship. I approve of it, and I admire it.” Hannibal said as Will got dressed.

“Uh thank you…Hannibal.” Will said; since the psychiatrist had now seen him naked, it seemed right to be on a first-name basis.

Hannibal relished hearing his name from Will’s lips; he inclined his head in response to the young man. Will pulled his sweater down, then the three walked down the hallway together. Hannibal went ahead to the dining room while Abigail and Will stopped off at the bathroom to wash their hands. Abigail kept smiling at Will in the mirror, then they dried their hands and joined Hannibal at the dining table.

As they enjoyed dinner, the three were quiet. Abigail was smiling a lot, Will was being shy again, and Hannibal was contented like the cat that ate the canary.

“You’re both so quiet now. I must say I enjoyed listening to the symphony of your pleasure earlier.” Hannibal said.

Will almost choked on his sip of wine, which made Abigail giggle.

“I’m glad you liked it…” Abigail said naughtily.

Will felt flushed with embarrassment but he was also intrigued by the strange situation. He watched Hannibal and Abigail exchange looks.

“Uh, I’m curious…Have the two of you…uh, how do I put this…” Will said nervously.

“Engaged in sexual activities together?” Hannibal said.

“Yes.” Will said.

“No.” Hannibal answered, which was true. He and Abigail hadn’t _directly_ done anything sexual with each other.

“Oh. Really?! It kinda seemed like…” Will said in surprise.

“We haven’t done anything. Um…I’d be open to the idea, though…” Abigail said coyly.

Will blinked at her; this was the oddest dinner table discussion he’d ever experienced. Hannibal looked pleased as he sipped his wine.

“I’m flattered. I admit I would be open to it as well.” Hannibal said.

“…Would you like me to leave?” Will asked, puzzled.

“No!” Abigail said.

“Of course not, Will. In fact, I would prefer it if you were involved in the…activities.” Hannibal said.

Will blushed and just stared at the table for several moments.

“Um…I don’t know what to say.” Will said nervously.

“You don’t have to say anything. Nor do you have to do anything you don’t wish to. We won’t think any less of you.” Hannibal said.

Will pondered this turn of events, and he thought about how aroused he got earlier when he encouraged Abigail to get loud enough for Hannibal to hear her. Will had liked the idea of Hannibal listening to them have sex.

“Uh…how _involved_ in these _activities_ would I be?” Will asked.

“The way I picture it, you and Abigail would put on a little show for me.” Hannibal said.

Will noticed that Abigail’s face lit up and she looked excited, and he considered the issue for some time.

“I think I’d like it if you watched…But I’ll leave it up to Abigail.” Will said, managing to sound confident, meanwhile his heart was pounding anxiously.

Will shyly glanced at Hannibal and the older man gave him a smouldering, ravenous look that sent a shiver up his spine.

“You’d do that, Will? Can we maybe do it tomorrow?” Abigail asked excitedly.

Will glanced at Hannibal and then looked at her.

“If we’re all feeling…in the mood for it tomorrow, then yes, if that’s what you want, sweetheart.” Will said.

Hannibal was stunned, proud, thrilled, and even more enamoured with Will. The young man was letting his guard down; he was no longer resisting his urges. It felt like Will was part of their little family now, and the three of them were becoming closer all the time.

“Um yes please. If we’re in the mood tomorrow. Is that okay with you, Dr. Lecter?” Abigail asked.

“It’s _more_ than okay.” Hannibal said, smiling.

“Are you gonna stay the night, Will?” Abigail asked.

Will looked at Hannibal, who nodded encouragingly.

“Yeah, I’ll stay, Abigail.” Will said.

Abigail was thrilled. This was one of the best days of her life; she had a home and two men who doted on her, loved her, wanted her, and satisfied her needs. After dinner, the three sat in the living room on a plush sectional. Abigail sat between Will and Dr. Lecter, and she spent quite a while snuggled against Will’s side, but then she felt like Dr. Lecter would be lonely. She didn’t want to neglect him, so she lay down on her side, curled up between the two men with her head on Dr. Lecter’s lap.

Will glanced in surprise at Abigail, then he looked at Hannibal, whose expression reminded him of a proud dad. Hannibal slowly petted Abigail’s head, and she closed her eyes. Will was intrigued by their close bond, and he still found it hard to believe they never did anything sexual together. He wasn’t sure if he was jealous or just fascinated; he kept picturing Hannibal on Abigail’s bed with his hand in her lacy panties. He was sort of _fantasizing_ about Hannibal touching Abigail the way he’d touched her. Will blushed lightly as Hannibal’s gaze met his own. They studied each other while Hannibal continued stroking Abigail’s head and soft hair.

“We’re both very glad you’re here, Will.” Hannibal said.

Will smiled shyly.

“I’m glad, too.” Will said softly.

Abigail sleepily sighed and nuzzled her head further into Hannibal’s lap; Will and Hannibal looked at each other in amusement.

“She’s never done this before. She seems to be warming up to me.” Hannibal said quietly.

“Hm. Yeah, I’d say she’s warming up to you.” Will said humorously; the young woman wouldn’t be using Hannibal’s lap as a pillow otherwise.

“She feels safe with us.” Hannibal said.

“…You have a calming effect on everyone, Hannibal. I know I certainly feel safe when I’m with you. You’re very reassuring.” Will said.

“That means a lot to me, Will. Thank you.” Hannibal said.

Will nodded with a subtle smile. Several moments later, he felt Hannibal’s hand gently grasp his forearm. It felt warm and reassuring. It felt good. Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes.

“It’s getting late. You should take Abigail to bed.” Hannibal said.

“Okay.” Will said softly.

Hannibal rubbed Abigail’s shoulder.

“Come on, up you get. It’s time for bed.” Hannibal said.

Abigail sat up.

“Okay. Goodnight, Dr. Lecter.” Abigail said, then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Goodnight, Abigail.” Hannibal said.

The men found it adorable that Abigail then took Will by the hand and led him into her bedroom. While Abigail and Will undressed again and got into bed, Hannibal went into the master bedroom and did the same. He was alone in his room but he didn’t feel lonely. For the first time in decades, Hannibal didn’t feel lonely. He’d put Abigail and Will together and now he had a little family of his own design. He had his two favourite people in his house, in the next room, and it felt cozy.

Abigail snuggled against Will, and for a while, she couldn’t fall asleep because she was distracted by his nakedness. However, she didn’t want to wear herself out with more sex. She wanted to wait and save her horniness for tomorrow, when Dr. Lecter would watch them. Abigail put her cheek on Will’s chest and listened to his heartbeat; eventually, she drifted off to sleep. Will was awake for some time, wondering what it would be like to have Hannibal watch him have sex with Abigail. Would Hannibal pleasure himself during it? Will felt unexpectedly aroused by the idea. Was it okay to do this with Abigail? After daydreaming, pondering the situation, and questioning his morals a few final times, Will fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, Hannibal was highly amused as Will appeared in the kitchen wearing Abigail’s pink robe that was too small on him. Abigail came in wearing some pyjamas.

“I don’t have any clean clothes, so…” Will said, then he gestured to the robe.

“I can give you some. We can stay casual today. I’ll give you some undershirts, boxers and flannel pants.” Hannibal said.

“Oh, okay, thanks.” Will said.

“No trouble at all.” Hannibal said.

Hannibal served breakfast and coffee, then he showered and retrieved the comfy clothes for Will. Both Abigail and Will were slightly stunned when Dr. Lecter came out of the hallway with wet hair, wearing only a towel around his waist.

“Here you go, Will.” Hannibal said, handing the younger man the neat pile of clothes.

“Uh thank you.” Will said.

Hannibal noticed Will was trying to avoid looking at him but occasionally checking out his bare chest and arms. Hannibal felt a fire ignite inside him; he was exhilarated by this subtle sign that Will might be attracted to him.

“Can Will use your shower, Dr. Lecter? I’m going to take a shower in the guest bathroom, with all my girly scented products.” Abigail said sweetly.

“Of course. Will, you’re more than welcome to use my shower. Follow me.” Hannibal said.

Abigail smiled and left for the guest bathroom while Will followed Hannibal into the master bedroom. The en suite master bathroom was incredible; it was opulent, pristine, and the humid air was scented with Hannibal’s grooming products.

“Please feel free to use anything you like, and take your time.” Hannibal said.

“Thanks, Hannibal.” Will said.

Hannibal smiled and nodded, then he turned around and Will couldn’t believe his eyes as the older man removed his towel as he walked back into the bedroom. Will glimpsed Hannibal’s appealing buttocks, then he quickly looked away and closed the bathroom door to take a shower. In the shower, Will curiously picked up the products and sniffed them; they smelled crisp, masculine, exotic and very expensive. Will considered asking him for advice on grooming products, much like he did for ties.

After Abigail showered and dried off, she blow-dried her hair and put body lotion on, then she applied her favourite lipgloss, which added a pink flush to her lips.

Will stepped out of the master bathroom, just wearing a towel because it was too hot and humid in there to get dressed. He was startled as he noticed Hannibal lounging on the large bed in an undershirt and boxer shorts, reading a book. Hannibal looked up from his book and raked his dark eyes over him. Abigail then appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, wearing a black satin nightie that barely fell past her hips. She bit her lip coyly as she gazed at Will, and then she glanced over at Hannibal.

“Um…I’m ready…” Abigail said.

The three looked at each other in turn for a few moments.

“I’m up for anything.” Hannibal said.

“…I’m a little nervous, but I’m ready.” Will said.

“There’s no need to be nervous, Will. You and Abigail can start in privacy, if you like, before I come in the room, or you can refuse to have me there altogether.” Hannibal said gently.

“No no, I…want you there. I just get a bit shy, as you know.” Will said.

Hannibal found this unbelievably endearing.

“I know. It’s okay to be shy and nervous. This is new and exciting…and we’ll be vulnerable in front of each other.” Hannibal said.

Will nodded.

“Do you uh…want to do it in Abigail’s room, or in here?” Will asked, looking from Hannibal to Abigail.

“I have no preference.” Hannibal said.

“Can we do it in here, Dr. Lecter?” Abigail asked for permission.

Will and Hannibal thought it was cute that Abigail still always called him by his formal designation.

“We certainly can.” Hannibal said.

“Sure.” Will said.

Abigail giggled.

“This is my first time setting foot in here.” Abigail said as she stepped into the bedroom.

“Make yourself at home.” Hannibal said, then he got off the bed and sat in the chair off to the side.

Will watched Abigail seductively crawl onto the bed. Her nightie rode up and he could see her adorable butt, then she knelt in the middle of the bed, facing Hannibal. Something made Will get on the bed and come up behind her; he put his hands on her waist and her tummy, moving upwards along the black satin to cup her breasts. Will found that he wanted to do things for Hannibal’s viewing pleasure.

Abigail leaned back against Will as his warm hands caressed her breasts; she felt her nipples become hard, and she saw the lustful look in Dr. Lecter’s eyes. She became needy; she took Will’s hand and slid it down between her thighs as she knelt wider in a straddling position on the bed. Abigail moaned softly as Will gently moved his fingers in circles, stimulating her clit.

Hannibal got such a rush from seeing his beautiful Will and Abigail perform for him, he felt euphoric. Will paused to take his towel off and toss it aside, then he lifted Abigail’s nightie up and off for her.

“Are you going to get naked, too, Hannibal?” Will asked.

Hannibal never really expected to hear those words from Will Graham; he was stunned for a moment.

“Yes.” Hannibal said breathily, then he took his undershirt and boxers off.

Will blushed a little as he took in the sight of Hannibal’s manhood. He felt Abigail put his hand between her legs again as they both stared at the psychiatrist, who was now sitting naked in the chair and semi-erect.

Abigail tilted her head off to the side, and Will took the invitation to kiss her neck. She felt him kissing her scar. It didn’t bother her now; she could feel how worshipful his kisses were, as if he were trying to soothe and heal her with his mouth. She didn’t get flashbacks to the traumatic event, she just thought of how much these two men loved her and cared about her. Abigail was incredibly aroused by this intimate experience with them. Will’s body was against her, but he smelled like Dr. Lecter after using his shower products, and her eyes were trained on Dr. Lecter in the chair in front of her. The three of them were intimately connected.

Will and Abigail watched Hannibal as he watched them. He seductively ran his thumb along his lips, down his chin, then his hand slowly wandered around his chest and abs. He finally grasped his cock and languorously moved his hand up and down. Will breathed heavier and he lifted Abigail higher on her knees, then he put his cock between her thighs. He slowly moved forwards and backwards, rubbing Abigail’s intimate flesh with the top side of his shaft. Abigail trembled and whimpered.

Hannibal gazed between Abigail’s thighs, watching Will’s cock go back and forth. This drove Hannibal crazy; the young man’s erection teased him by appearing between Abigail’s legs, then retreating. Will was clearly teasing Abigail with it, too. She panted and ground her hips, trying to get more direct stimulation. To answer her need, Will used his hand; he rapidly moved his fingers back and forth on her clit.

“Ohh!” Abigail mewled.

Abigail shook and breathed erratically as her pleasure built. Will worked her into a frenzy, and the sight of Dr. Lecter thrusting into his own hand—in her direction—pushed her over the edge. She whined as she reached her orgasm.

Will held Abigail firmly against his body as she quaked with orgasmic pleasure. He nuzzled into her hair.

“Beautiful girl…” Will murmured.

“Isn’t she, Will? So beautiful.” Hannibal agreed.

Abigail was dizzied by the blissful sensations and the men’s praise. Will’s lips brushed her ear.

“Do you want to watch Dr. Lecter while I fuck you, baby?” Will asked seductively while gazing into Hannibal’s eyes.

“Yes.” Abigail said breathily.

“Get on your hands and knees, sweetheart.” Will instructed.

Hannibal was impressed with Will’s seductiveness, his initiative, and how his shyness had once again disappeared. Abigail coyly bit her lip and looked wide-eyed at Hannibal as she got on all fours in front of Will. Hannibal had quite the view; he could now see most of Will and most of Abigail, and they were watching him in return, which was exciting.

Abigail was almost eye-level with Dr. Lecter’s crotch, so she had quite the view, too. She blushed shyly, but she allowed herself to stare. Abigail stuck her butt up for Will, who then groped her butt cheeks. She felt his fingers gently stroke her intimate folds; he delicately nudged her opening and felt how wet she was.

“She’s soaking wet, Hannibal…” Will said lustfully, knowing it would arouse the older man.

“Mm…” Hannibal rumbled.

Will positioned himself behind Abigail and put the tip against her entrance, then he pressed inside. Abigail moaned softly and arched her back.

“Ohhh yes…she feels slippery, and _silky_ …so tight on my cock…” Will said.

Hannibal gripped his cock tighter with one hand and clasped the arm of the chair with his other.

“Will…” Hannibal almost whimpered.

Abigail licked her lips as she watched Dr. Lecter’s composure unravel slightly. She loved hearing Will talk dirty, and she liked the effect it was having on the doctor. She felt Will gliding in and out, rubbing her g-spot and making her even wetter. Abigail noticed that Dr. Lecter’s hand moved faster, starting to pump his cock as he craved release.

“Mmm…Faster, Will…Please…” Abigail purred.

Will held her hips and quickened his pace, so she grabbed onto the bedding for support.

Hannibal studied Abigail’s expression of pure ecstasy, then he surveyed Will’s torso; his abs tensing, the sheen of sweat on his chest, his muscular biceps. He watched Will’s face, with his furrowed brow and the damp loose curls that fell onto his forehead. Abigail was mewling sweetly as they built momentum towards her next climax.

“I want to see you come, Hannibal.” Will said.

Abigail moaned as she pushed back against Will’s thrusts so that he was fucking her harder.

“…I’m…going to…” Hannibal answered breathlessly.

Hannibal quickly jerked off, pumping just under the head of his cock. He considered coming on Abigail, but instead, he leaned back in the chair. A few moments later, Hannibal groaned breathily as he came, and his semen began spurting onto his chest and abs.

“Oh god…mm!” Abigail whined, then she cried out as she started orgasming.

Will was overwhelmed by the erotic sensations; he was watching Hannibal come on himself, he was listening to their heavy breathing and feeling Abigail squeeze his cock. Will bucked his hips a couple more times, then he bent forward and groaned loudly as he came. He spilled into Abigail with immense pleasure, then he relaxed and caught his breath. Abigail gently lowered her front end onto the bed in satisfaction, and Hannibal slumped in his chair, putting his head back in relief.

Will gently withdrew from Abigail, and she lay down on the bed. Will and Hannibal both tidied up with their damp towels that they’d used after their showers.

“How do you feel, Will?” Hannibal asked.

“Amazing.” Will said, smiling.

“Good. So do I. How about you, Abigail?” Hannibal said.

The men looked toward Abigail and they chuckled slightly as she lay there, sprawled and dazed.

“I’ve never felt like this before. I’m happy.” She said dreamily.

Will got on the bed and cuddled Abigail.

“I’m glad you’re happy, sweetheart.” Will said softly.

“As am I.” Hannibal said as he lay down on her other side.

Abigail giggled delightedly as she was sandwiched between Will and Dr. Lecter.

The three happily continued their unique relationship. Will stayed with Abigail and Hannibal so frequently, and for such long periods, he practically moved in with them. The three had fun shopping together, where Will bought new ties and grooming products with Hannibal’s guidance. The unusual romantic arrangement satisfied all of their needs. Each of them felt complete.

**The End**


End file.
